Cinder VS Scorpion
Cinder VS Scorpion is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description ''Killer Instinct vs Mortal Kombat! '' Two fighters who's main attacks are comprised of fire are going to clash in a fiery Death Battle to see who is the true master of flames! '' Interlude '(Cue Invader - Jim Johnston)' Wiz: Fire, an ancient element, it is combustion and oxidation of several other actual elements. Used for heating, lighting, and- '''Boomstick: Beating the shit out of your opponents with it! Which is what our two current combatants do!' Wiz: Cinder, the military agent turned-thief that had turned into a being of living flame. Boomstick: And of course Scorpion, who uses Hellfire to beat his enemies. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to see who would win, a Death Battle. Polls Who would you be rooting for? Cinder Scorpion Who Do You Think Will Win? Cinder! Scorpion! Cinder (Cue Cinder's Theme) Wiz: Ben Ferris had a decorated and successful military career, but he would later leave this carrer at the age of 31 for the lucrative world of paramilitary contracting. Ben had felt as though that someone with his talents, skills, and successful and flawless mission completions deserves a better pay-check. Boomstick: And he should, I mean not everyone will try to break into UltraTech. Basically the number one company that acts like the government of the entire world! Wiz: Getting to that. Ben had an ideal job and incredible job. But his life would change when he would get a call asking to get information from UltraTech about "Project Cinder". After a few years of espionage and even blending in and joining the UltraTech high-ranks, Ben Ferris was subjected to "Project Cinder" and turned him into...well Cinder. Boomstick: Wait, what? So you telling me that this, alien flame-thing was the bad-ass industrial, military and corporate spy Ben Ferris we've been talking about? Wiz: Yes, and Ben was also one of the best in business. The most powerful of people would go to him, though one thing would lead to another and before you know it your a humanoid living-flame creature. Boomstick: Otherwise known as "Cinder'. He is comprised of mainly well, fire. Wiz: Actually his body is more likely comprised of plasma and flames. Speaking of which, Ben actually prefers this new him, saying that he likes this newer, faster, stronger, and burnier him. Boomstick: Well I mean if you could shoot freaking fireballs and could make "Pyrobombs" and smash them together to make explosions, I wouldn't really complain. I bet the pay is good too. Wiz: Speaking of Pyrobombs they are basically several plasma bomb projectiles. Cinder can also do several other special moves such as the Fire Flash; an attack that has him leaping into the air and kicking his opponent with a somersaulting attack. Cinder can also create a small plume of flame in the palm of his hand. He can transform his body into a spinning fireball, charging towards his opponent which can also be done in mid-air with two variations; the Air Juggle and the Trailblazer. Boomstick: Cinder can also make himself semi invisible by somehow dimming the natural light from the chemically-induced flames coating his body, allowing projectiles to harmlessly pass by. Sometimes he can completely disappear leaving only the red heat haze from his body though it doesn't this doesn't allow projectiles to pass him by. Wiz: Cinder can eject a flamethrower-like stream of chemical fire from his hand, stretching a variable distance across the battlefield. Boomstick: Cinder is also capable of pulling off Shadow Moves which are bigger, stronger, and longer variants of his previously mentioned attacks. Wiz: Cinder can perform a Combo Breaker known as the "Dragon Punch", as well as two No Mercies and a Humiliation. Cinder’s mastery of fire is equaled only by his cocky attitude that makes opponents burn with rage. And with his Instinct Mode: Pyromania he is permanently in his Fired Up state until the mode ends. Cinder: I'm just too hot! That was too much fun! Scorpion (Cue Mortal Kombat Theme) Wiz: Mortal Kombat, a tournament held every once in a while to decide if one realm should rule over another. Boomstick: Many warriors come and go into this tournament but only three warriors remain in all, yet none has ever been as iconic as Scorpion, his Hell-fire and his "Get over here". ''' Wiz: Scorpion, the yellow ninja from the Netherrealm was originally Japanese man named Hanzo Hasashi which literally translates to Full Scorpion Man. He was from a respectable clan known as the Shirai Ryu, the only people brave enough to stand up against the ruthless Lin Kuei clan. '''Boomstick: Though his father told him not to, Hanzo joined the Shirai Ryu as a means to make money for his wife and son. As a ninja assassin Hanzo learned Ninjutsu, Pi Gua, Hapkido and numerous secret Chinese martial arts. He is bested known for his kunai-in-a-rope and the phrase that goes with it "GET OVER HERE!" which earned him his name "Scorpion". (Cue Scorpion's Theme) Wiz: When using the kunai, it impales the opponent and brings them closer for Scorpion to land a hit such as an uppercut or slashes from his blade. And speaking of blades, Scorpion utilizies several; among these include two long swords, dual katanas and axes. Despite his weaponry and kombat prowess, Scorpion was ultimately killed by Bi-Han AKA Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei, and his son and wife were murdered soon after. Boomstick: Then a sorcerer by the name of Quan Chi offers Scorpion a deal; in exchange for his loyalty, Scorpion would be resurrected into a phantom of the Netherrealm. And being a resident of the Netherrealm, Scorpion gains the common association with hellfire, the Netherrealm's variant of fire. Wiz: Scorpion is immune to the element and primarily uses it to confirm the death of his opponents, spewing it from his skull while unmasked. As a spectre, Scorpion is immune to death as his soul is still bound by revenge, allowing him to endlessly chase his targets until they have been silenced. Boomstick: He also gains teleportation, summon fire at will and create portals to the Netherrealm where he can literally drag his enemies to hell. However, it seems that his wraith powers and hellfire depend on his own emotional pain, as he must relive his greatest shame -the destruction of his family and clan- or witness his allies suffering in order to use it. Wiz: By doing so, Hanzo becomes more wraith like, surrounded by hellfire, and his powers increase tremendously to the point they can even exceed deities in combat like Raiden. Although powerful, there is a drawback to every time Hanzo uses his powers; if he uses hellfire for too long, he risks being consumed by it, destroying his existence. Along with this, Hanzo's Scorpion persona can overtake him, resulting in him acting less reasonable and more hostile. Boomstick: But will his wraith powers be enough to take down UltraTech's Project Cinder? Wiz: Well it looks like our combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE! *Pre-Fight* (Cue Mortal Kombat 9 - Soundtrack: Armory) Deep beneath Ultratech Headquarters lies an area in what looks to be a volcano, within an Ultratech-built research facility of some sort. The facility appears to have been damaged by exposure to the intense heat of the volcano. Along the left side of the stage are capsules containing odd-looking organisms, various computers, and research equipment. The right side of the stage is a lake of lava and volcanic rock, which the fighters stand on. In the lava pool, there is a giant tower-like contraption with rotating cylinders containing coolant. Cinder is seen over watching the coolant system when suddenly a flame appears from the ground and bursts open as a man clad in yellow-black attire with a skeletal scorpion like pattern on his mask. Cinder: "Where the HELL did you come from?" Scorpion stands in silence as he then casually walks over to one of the capsules and rips one out ignoring Cinder. Cinder: "Uhh, hello? Anyone home?" Scorpion stares at what he salvaged: Shinnok's amulet. Cinder then blasts a string of flame at Scorpion's hand, knocking the amulet next to the lava pit hanging on the edge of a rock. Cinder: "Dammit, that was Ultratech property. Now I gotta go get it before it falls in. You're gonna have to pay for this property damage y'know." Scorpion: "That amulet belongs to Quan Chi! It does not belong here for you to experiment on!" *his fists light up in flames as he points his right fist towards Cinder* *FIGHT!* (Cue UMVC3 OST - Ghost Rider's Theme) Cinder shoots a pyrobomb at Scorpion's right hand who looks at it with curiosity and then fear as it explodes sending Scorpion crashing into the capsule. Cinder casually walks up to capsule and peers into it and sees an angry Scorpion laying down in it. Scorpion grabs Cinder's head and motions his Cinder's head onto the floor. Scorpion begins bashing Cinder's skull into the floor when Cinder attaches a pyrobomb on him. Scorpion tackles Cinder right as the pyrobomb was about to explode sending the two a long distance away from each other. Cinder quickly ejects himself up into the air and dives down towards Scorpion with a somersaulting attack during the moment Scorpion was getting his footing. Cinder ends off his somersault attack with an explosive collision of two pyrobombs right near Scorpion's face as he falls back down. The resulting explosion causes Cinder to swiftly move backwards as Scorpion is blasted away. Scorpion leaps with tremendous force aimed high up for Cinder as he drops his flaming fists and legs down onto the steel flooring via the quick dodge from Cinder. Cinder elbows Scorpion in the neck staggering him backwards as the ex-military flaming man grabs a hold of Hanzo's skull for the purpose and attempt of crushing it with repeated and simultaneous knee strikes. After feeling satisfied kneeing the snot out of the Shirai Ryu clan leader, Ben Ferris cartwheel kicks Scorpion directly under his chin this time. Thus making it twice that the yellow clad ninja has been flown backwards, however this time the top of his skull hits the steel floor as Cinder assisted leaping into the air and dive kicking down at Scorpion’s upper torso. Cinder begins taunting by constantly moving left and right continuously repeating the phrase "Reject Power Ranger, Reject Power Ranger!". Cinder aggravates Scorpion causing his eyes and fist to burn brightly as he teleports behind him striking his fist down on Ben Ferris' neck. The sudden hit causes the eternally flaming Ben to reactively turn around and attempt to strike back at Scorpion only for the "Reject Power Ranger" to teleport behind him once more. Scorpion takes this moment to nail 7 swift jabs straight into Cinder's back, arching Cinder's back. Scorpion underhook holds Cinder and lifts his hand to violently strike down his fiery hands directly at his skull and chest. Cinder blasts Scorpion away by forming a pyrobomb on the side of his head when the underhook hold struggle was occurring a while ago. Cinder turns himself completely invisible as he rushes towards Scorpion whilst he rushes, Scorpion tries to focus on the heat from his body and sees him rushing him allowing Scorpion to throw his hook and chain at Cinder. The hook stabs then latches onto Cinder’s chest as Scorpion uses his sheer force to drag him flying into a powerful uppercut. The force sents Cinder crashing near the rocks where Shinnok’s amulet lays, though he intends to get back up he starts flailing back as Scorpion begins slowly approaching him with hook and chain still in hand. Cinder: “Seems I’ve underestimated you ‘Reject Power Ranger’, well enough of that! It's time to get hot!" (Cue Cinder's Theme) Cinder unleashes a blurry flare of fire around him that Scorpion ignores as he throws his hook and chain again. Cinder catches it this time and begins setting it aflame and using his own strength drags the chain and Scorpion towards his direction as he cartwheel kicks Scorpion three times then unleashes a string of flame to envelop then burst around Hanzo Hasashi. The ensuing blast causes him to be in a state of daze, confusion. Cinder then takes this as an opportunity to release the heat! Cinder underhand throws three pyrobomb onto the dizzy Scorpion as he slide kicks him. The bombs explode launching Scorpion to Cinder's height level as he quickly smashes two pyrobombs, sending Scorpion flailing across the hard steel ground. Cinder kicks Scorpion's body then grabs him by the chest with two hands. He lefts go of one to aim his flamethrower at his face. As soon as Cinder shot his flame, Scorpion reacted by pulling off his mask and unleashing his hell-fire against Cinder's plasma for a bit. The two different flames collide as they counter each other until both burn each other out resulting in a heatwave that knocks both combatants sliding back. Cinder: "Heh, ever look at yourself in a mirror? I mean a flaming skull head? Really? I mean REALLY? Who do you think you are, Ghost Rider?" *begins laughing* Scorpion, angered by his comments, teleports in front of Cinder and jabs him thrice in the throat to shut his irritating laugh off. The Japanese undead ninja aims at the flaming Ben's gut with two powerful left and right hooks as he upper cuts him. As the fiery Ben was uppercutted in the air, Hanzo ejects his kunai towards his plasma covered foe's head. Cinder grabs the chain holding the kunai, drags Scorpion towards him and spirals against Scorpion in a missile or hurricane like fashion. After pulling off this heated hurricane, he shoots fire from his index and middle fingers while his thumb points straight towards the sky as he keeps this finger pose as he brings his hand near his face and blows against the flame being released from his fingers. This taunt does not go unnoticed by Scorpion who throws an ax that slashes against Cinder's shoulder. Cinder: "Tch, miss me! So much for your little ninja school training. Now...To hell with you, you weird ass skeleton ninja!" Scorpion's fists, eyes, and skull lit up brightly in a raging flame that symbolized his own raging heat inside of him as he looks up to an oncoming Cinder flying at him. Scorpion: "No... To hell with YOU!" Scorpion teleported behind the soaring Cinder as he stopped himself from hitting the oncoming wall. The yellow ninja took out a long sword and lashed out with dozens of diagonal slashes on Cinder's back as he then elbows his head cuasing him to falter down towards the floor. As Cinder's head was near the ground, Scorpion knee'd Cinder in his back as he jabbed his long sword into the back of Cinder's abdomen and dragged him into his fiery floored portal to the Netherrealm. (Cue Mortal Kombat 9: Hell) Cinder looks around to the new hellish terrain that was the Netherrealm as he searches for his yellow-black foe. Cinder pulls out the long sword that protruded from the back of his abdomen, releasing some of his blood and pain. Cinder holds his wound for a bit as he begins moving around as a vaguely familiar voice reaches his ears. Scorpion: "This is where I was reborn. This is where YOU will PAY!" (Cue MVC3 OST - Dormammu's Theme) Scorpion opened up his fists as his palms exhausted out hell fire, Cinder did the same as if copying the ninja. Both unleashed their blazes of glory as they contended with each other trying to overpower the other's fire. Soon enough Scorpion's hell fire began to envelope around Cinder's plasma-like streams of fire, but before they could go any further Cinder had secretly shot several pyrobombs. The pyrobombs traveled into the middle of the flames and it exploded, blasting the flames away. Cinder threw a few more pyrobombs at Scorpion as he vanishes, having turned invisible. The cloaked human torch began walking around his vengeful foe while both dodge the blast radius of his pyrobombs, as if studying a way to beat him. Ben Ferris hid behind a pillar of what appeared to be flesh, Scorpion moved towards his hiding spot, the fiery ninja jumped behind the pillar as he struck his sword into the ground thinking that Cinder was there. As he turns his head towards a ticking sound he sees several pyrobombs placed around the pillar...They explode in his face, blasting him away as the flesh like pillar crashes down onto him. The elongated fleshy structure had seemingly crushed the famed Shrai Ryu ninja through the hellish floors and into the lava pits... Cinder: "Well that takes care of tha-" *Cinder is jabbed through his abdomen with a kunai and pulled backwards into a back-breaker from Scorpion* Scorpion: "The end is near!" *Two pyrobombs are planted onto Scorpion as his human torch enemy blasts the undead ninja's head with a string of heat* Cinder: "Feel the heat yet? How about I turn up the dosage!" *elbows his undead opponent and strikes Scorpion's skull with a flaming cartwheel kick, shattering a bit of the skull MK X-Ray style as the two pyrobombs from earlier explode* Scorpion holds his temple and forehead with his left hand as he pulls out his sword and aims it with his right hand at Cinder. Cinder: "A sword? Buddy you don't bring knives to a-" *is slashed by a flameporting Scorpion's blade* Scorpion begins hacking away at Ben Ferris' fiery body with not only his swords but his kunai and axe. Scorpion: "Surrender now or die by my blade!" *pulled out his Mugai Ryu and holds it above Cinder's head, but before he could decapitate Cinder...A fiery glow bursts in UltraTech's Human Torch as he quickly reacts and-* Cinder: "GUNFIGHT!" *blasts Scorpion with two consecutive streams of concentrated fire and is blasted away and once finished he blows on his index and middle finger as if they were smoking guns* Cinder: "You shouldn't let me finish my sentences like that! And like I'd surrender to the likes of you! I'd rather die!" Scorpion: "SO BE IT!" Scorpion had enough of this dishonorable flaming bastard, so to show off his rage he blasted a massive fire ball to engulf Ben Ferris in flames. However, this was futile as the man that was once known as Ben Ferris is seen just simply walking through the fires and flames. Scorpion launched his kunai at Cinder who was still begin blasted at, the kunai strikes the shoulder of the flaming human as the chain pulls him into the fiery fists of the vengeance-fueled wraith. Scorpion landed multiple blows straight towards Cinder's neck and chin, uppercutting his chest and then delivering a flaming roundhouse kick to where his windpipe would and should be. The force of the beat down blasts Cinder across the pools of lava, Scorpion stamped on the ground as he raised his hands up in an angered and flexing motion. Cinder was confused and rather amused by this scene, it brought a little confusion to him and thus to cope with said confusion he let out a laugh. Cinder: "What's wrong buddy, are you so mad about me being better than you that you're throwing a child tantrum? That's so embarrassing and hilarious! Oh I wish I had a camera so I could just capture this moment forever!" (Cue Shadow Jago/Omen's Theme) Scoprion ignored his jests as he motioned his arms further causing the mountains of rock and the pools of lava to unleash a fiery outburst of flame and heat like none other. The lava spewed out of the flesh-rock-like hills and shot up from the lava pools, encasing more of the floor in it. The hellish floor had now been covered in lava, frightening the ex-soldier and thief due to how sudden the whole thing seemed. Cinder stood his ground, as in he made sure to atop a large pillar, across from him was his new found wraith nemesis. Cinder readied his legs as he jumped off the pillar and blasted himself straight towards the undead Hanzo, both hand an unextinguishable flame ready to collide with one another and see who was the more dominant of the two. Cinder blinded Scorpion with hot plasma-like fire that melted the pillar the yellow ninja was standing on. Cinder speared Scorpion, tackling him through a few more pillars and finally through a hill. The resulting collision caused magma to spew out from above them. Scorpion blasted a fire ball at Cinder's chest, it didn't harm him but the force knocked him right into the oncoming rubble as the overflow of lava approached him. Scorpion teleported into flames and re-appeared atop of the hill they were, watching Cinder's fate. Cinder's flames flashed out of the boulders as they burned, exploded, and/or flew into different directions. The flowing lava didn't even make it to Cinder as he flew at Mach 5 speeds, smashing his fist into Scorpion's face breaking the ninja's mask. Scorpion threw his hood and broken mask away as his flaming skull would reveal itself yet again for the rest of this fight. Cinder blasted a horde of pyrobombs, to which Scorpion simply teleported away from, and thus Scorpion appeared behind Cinder as he quickly drew his sword into the flesh of the fire ethereal-like human. However, gradually with every swung of his metal weapons he drew at Cinder, they began to heat up and melt as Cinder's body gradually began to rise in temperature. The metal began to melt into hot liquid as Scorpion threw it at his enemy, it blinded him for awhile as Scorpion began to absorb the flames around him and attempt to counter-act Cinder's. Cinder quickly notices this and turns the tide of the flames as his fiery core ejects a concentrated stream of plasma to blast Scorpion away and into nothing but a steaming pile of nothing. Cinder felt victorious and began to move on with his life but couldn't find an exit. Before he could consider his options of what to do, a haze of green smoke and what appeared to be a soul enveloped around the area where Scorpion once stood. And soon Scorpion reappeared, much to Cinder's surprise and anger, but before he could react the hellish ninja once again had absorbed the many flame and heat of their battle and from the Netherrealm. Combining both flames with his own, Scorpion unleashed a flaming tornado of fire from his two palms and his skeleton mouth. The flames completely engulfed Cinder, vaporizing him as Cinder had done to him and as Scorpion had done to Ryu. *K.O!* Cinder's body, nowhere to be found. Not even a pile of ash was around, no physical attribute of Cinder was truly visible anymore. Scorpion, having taken revenge on Cinder for destroying Shinnok's Amulet and interfering with his mission, teleports away victorious. Results (Cue Mortal Kombat Theme Instrumental - Remix by T.G.X) Wiz: Yes in the end, Cinder can bring out his all, but Scorpion is just too damn unkillable with his Netherrealm Curse. Boomstick: Not only is Scorpion stronger than Cinder but despite Cinder's speed advantage, Scorpion has just the right speed reaction time to counter-act Cinder's most fastest movements. Not to mention that Scorpion has far more experience than Cinder and has faced opponents just as fast and as strong as Cinder, if not stronger. Wiz: Like Raiden (Mortal Kombat) the Mortal Kombat God of Lightning or the Dragon King Onaga who's able to level a whole building. While Scorpion's most impressive destructive or attack potency feat is him controlling the lava and magma of the Netherrealm, this wouldn't affect Cinder as he's a being make up of plasma which is easily around 5 times hotter than lava the hottest recorded lava. Boomstick: While Cinder's possible fire and all around temperature could be comparable to the sun this has never been confirmed. Even if it were true, while Scorpion's hell-fire might not be hotter it is certainly strong enough when he absorbs Cinder's own ammunition AND the Netherrealm's flames. Wiz: This would be a battle that would take a while to finish due to how evenly match these two actually are. But in the end Scorpion comes out on top for the fact that he's accomplished more and because of not only his Netherrealm ties but also his resistance and absorption of all forms of heat. Boomstick: Cinder was burning bright, then his flames just burned out. He just couldn't take the heat. Wiz: The Winner is Scorpion. Do You Agree With the Outcome? YES! ITS ON FIRE! NO, THAT AIN'T HOT! Advantages & Disadvantages 'Cinder' +Flames are Hotter & Stronger +Can Melt Scorpion down to the bone and less +Can Melt all of Scorpion's Weaponry +Faster in Travel Speed +Likely slightly faster in Combat Speed +Military, Con Artist, and Thievery Skills +A small variety of ranged options -Cocky and Arrogant -Doesn't take things too seriously -Heat can be absorbed and used against him -Can't get around Scorpion's Netherrealm Curse 'Scorpion' +Slightly Physically Stronger +Greater Destructive Capability/Attack Potency +Greater Amount of Experience +Martial Art Techniques & Ninja Skills +Can react to Cinder's speed +Can absorb Cinder's heat +Able to resurrect due to Netherrealm Curse -Flames are weaker -Could be melted time and time again -Anger blinds him from seeing the obvious and thinking logically -Mainly close ranged fighter References * http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Scorpion * http://killerinstinct.wikia.com/wiki/Cinder * http://deathbattle.wikia.com/wiki/Ryu_VS_Scorpion#Scorpion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Killer Instinct vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Derpurple Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles